BRANDED
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jack is a Slave master and burtaly hurts his women but what happens hen he meets kim will he change his ways or will be just be another slave force to take whate beating Jack decides to give out. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE SEX AND VIOLANCE PLZ R&R HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! :) P.S TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUAL HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR ONE , SO JUST LET ME KNOW THANKS AND LOVE YOU ALL
1. PROLOGUE

Hey guys what's up here's my new story it's been in my head for awhile hope you enjoy.

P.S this is just a prologue to show how Jack treats his slaves. Also I need help thinking of a name for the story.

PROLOGUE

Jack hovered over the dead body lying on the floor in front of him. He pulled out his phone and called one of his best friends.

"Yo Doctor I got another one I need you to pick up for me." He informed.

5 minutes later a scrawny nerd walked into the dungeon, he turned the corner and found Jack standing next to a motionless girl. Now Milton had been doing this long enough to know that she was dead.

"Jack you got to stop going through slaves so quick, she was your 3rd this week." Milton calmly pointed out.

"She pissed me off and I snapped what can I say." Jack enlightened him with a smirk.

"You have got to learn to control your temper." Milton suggested

Jack grabbed Milton's shirt by the collar. "Listen here you little SHIT, you may be one of my best friends but if you EVER tell me how to treat my slaves again I will kill you." Jack threatened Milton with venom in every word that oozed out of his mouth. He then threw Milton so hard he fell on the floor and his head collided with the cell door. "Clean this up and find me a new slave preferably blonde." He then ordered.

Milton nodded and got to examining the body as Jack stormed off. As Milton investigated the frozen corpse he tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to form ant the corner of his hazel eyes. He didn't get how a human could hurt another person to this degree.

She had deep lacerations on her legs and arms, almost all her ribs were broken along with her toes fingers and nose. She also had a busted lip and a black and blue eye. Her neck was red from rope burn and she had patches of her long wavy red hair missing from being yanked out. One of her ears was cut off and the other one was badly burned and by the looks of it, it was still fresh. Her eyes were sewn shut and her forehead was branded with the words JACK BREWER.

Sadly this was not the worst he seen Jack do.

Milton did one last final sigh and called the coroner Jerry.


	2. NEW GIRL

Hey everyone thanks for the couple reviews I got so far from this story by kickinfan321 and nikkinick 30

ANOTHER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO NIKKINICK30 FOR HELPING ME NAME THIS STORY BRANDED!

HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHAPTER 1 NEW GIRL

Milton and Jerry finished disposing of the body and were now walking down the hall of the BREWER mansion.

"So what now?" Jerry asked even though he already new the answer to his question.

"Jack wants another slave." Milton answered sadly. "Preferably a blonde." He added.

I'll have the guards round up a group of blondes and bring them to Jack at once." Jerry sighed turning left and walking through the doors that led out side.

As he walked down the marble steps and to the guard building he ran into Frank.

"Hey just the man I wanted to see." Jerry spoke stopping Frank dead in his tracks.

"What." Frank hissed back

"I need you to go into town and bring back 20-30 different blondes."

Frank knew why he was ordered to do this, but he prayed he was wrong. "Why." He asked

Jerry looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Jack needs a new slave." He confirmed.

"Jesus Christ already?" he groaned. It was more of a statement then a question.

"I know." Jerry sighed.

"I don't get paid enough to do this." He barked.

"You're telling me…"Jerry agreed. "Be a coroner at the Brewer mansion just in case one of the Slaves dies from sickness." Jerry added.

Frank huffed. "Yea sickness my ass, what Jack is doing is sick." Frank snapped. Frank was mean and heartless but he want sick he knew when enough was enough he just liked to make people embarrassed or put them in misery, NEVER make them suffer.

"Dude you have no idea you should see the body of some of the slaves I had to get rid of. They don't even show you that kind of stuff in the books at school."

Just then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Just what do they show you in the books Jerry?" it was Jack.

Jerry froze.

"Uh-h-h master Jack I was just going to get you another slave." Frank stammered over his sentence then hurried off.

"LISTEN HERE YOUR LATIO TWIT I KNOW WERE "FRIENDS" BUT ILL TELL YOU WHAT I TOLD MILTON YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT ABOUT HOW I TREAT MY SLAVES OR WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE OTHER WISE I WILL KILL YOU AND I WONT THINK TWICE ABOUT IT YOU UNDERSTAND." Jack hollered venom in every word that slithered off his tongue.

"Y-Yes master Jack." Jerry quickly responded. He could feel the venom of Jacks words seeping into his body and running its poison through his veins.

"Good glad we understand each other Jerry." Jack smiled patted Jerry's back once before walking off and up the stairs to head inside.

Jerry sat outside for the next hour waiting for Frank to return with the girls. He didn't want to be late bringing them to Jack. Finally the Cart arrived and he saw 30 girls in total. Hopefully Jack would be pleased with the selection and chose one of them.

Jerry pulled out his phone and hit 1 on his speed dial. It rang a couple of times before the person picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Jack your slaves are here please come down and choose one whenever you're ready." Jerry knew not to make it sound like an order.

"AH finally." Jack sighed into the phone with happiness in his voice that made Jerry's stomach turn.

Jerry ran over to a bush and vomited.

Shortly after he got himself together Jack appeared.

Jack looked at all the girls that were chained together by heavy metal shackles on their wrist and feet.

He went down the line shaking his head and saying stuff like "No… no… hell no ugh WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." Finally he came arrived at the last blonde girl who was standing proud and strong.

He looked at her and she never showed fear unlike the other girls who were cowering if fear.

"What's your name." he asked.

The blonde hair brown eyed girl looked him square in the eye "Kim, sir." She said boldly then bowed.

"Kim what?" Jack questioned further. This was not like him he normally didn't care about names.

"Crawford… Kim Crawford." She responded her voice never changed the strong octave that she had when she first spoke

Jack smiled. "Well Kimberly congratulations you're my new slave." Jack un-chained her from the rest of the girls. "Take the others away I have no use for them." He stated. Waving his hands telling Frank to go away.

"I don't like to be called Kimberly." Kim bravely spoke up.

Jack smiled.

SMACK

Jacks hand went a-crossed Kim's delicate white face.

There were tears in Kim's eyes but she never let them fall.

"I like you Kim you're different from the rest of the other girls." Jack smiled.

"Kim sniffled back her tears. "How so she asked?" she knew she shouldn't ask questions but what he said intrigued her.

Jack looked at her like he was about to slap her again.

"Your not afraid of me… well at least you don't show it." He said answering her question.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" she asked yet another question.

"I've killed my slaves before and I won't hesitate to do it again with you." He growled.

This made Kim shake a little she didn't know that he had killed his slaves.

"Come on now follow me." Jack ordered.

"Where are we going." She wondered out loud. *WHY WAS SHE ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS.*

"Jack just smiled and led her up the stairs and inside.

They walked down different halls and finally entered a room.

Kim looked around and saw a fire place and a long iron pole that was sticking out of the fire. It was glowing orange which meant it was red hot.

"Why are we here." She lightly spoke.

"Why to Brand you of course." Jack informed her with a sadistic, sinister smile upon his face.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLZ R&R THE FASTER I GET REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS OR MORE!


	3. THE FLAME

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR ALL YOU FANTASIC REVIEWS THERE AZAZING IV'E GOTTEN 6 JUST IN 2 CHAPTERS SO IM NOW INSPIRED TO WRITE MORE AND TAKE EVERYONE'S IDEA INTO CONCIDERATION.

HERE'S THE CHAPTER SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR

P.S I AM TOATLLY AGAINST VIOLANCE AND BRANDING SO WITH THAT STATED JACK WILL LIGHTEN UP IN THIS CHAPTER AND GET BETTER. DON'T WORRY KIM DOES NOT DIE OR GET BREATEN SENCELESS

SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 2.

CHAPTER 2: THE FLAME

Kim gulped as jack grabbed the iron rod.

"Now." He paused with a puzzled look on his face. "Where should I put this?" He asked out loud more to himself.

"P-P-Please Jack don't." Kim chocked out in-between sobs.

"You telling me how to treat you?" Jack slithered out his words coldly.

Kim shook her head. "No sir… just praying that you have a heart somewhere in there." As she said there she pointed at his chest. _(Which was surprisingly chiseled.)_ "And you don't do this." Kim whimpered out the last part. She never broke down before but this terrified the bageezus out of her.

Jack gripped the plastic handle of the rod tighter and brought it closer to Kim.

She could feel the heat burning her face as Jack brought it closer to her.

"Lift up you sleeve." He ordered.

Kim did as she was told.

"This will hurt so try not to move

Right before Jack pressed it against her soft skin she kicked him the Balls and ran.

Jack dropped the rod and it landed on the floor but the hot part rested on his left knee cap and burned his skin.

"SONOF A BITCH." Screamed in pain, clutching his knee. He pulled up his pants leg a saw that there was a nice JB embedded in his skin.

Finally Jack rose to his feet and ran off to find his slave that surly would be punished.

He caught up to her in no time and grabbed her hair.

Kim cried in agony as she was forced to follow Jack.

Jack led them to his SEX ROOM where he threw Kim on the bed.

"Your gonna pay for what you did." He barked.

Kim tried to sink deeper into the bed to get away from him, but it was useless.

Jack griped Kim's wrists and forced them above her head. He then shackled them in the chains that were screwed into the wall.

Kim froze with fear. ***THIS IS IT HE'S GONNA RAPE ME THEN KILL ME.*** she thought to herself.

Jack moved closer.

Kim could feel his warm breath by her mouth. It smelled nice. Like mint and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Then it happened Jack pressed his lips onto hers firmly.

The moment his lips touched hers Jack felt all his hate and anger start to slip away. It was like the chuck of ice was melting off his heart due to the fire that slowly burned inside of him. He didn't know what he was feeling. He knew it wasn't lust, he felt lust before with his other slaves who he "Fucked". No this was something completely different and new to him. He was scared and wanted to pull away but he craved more. He lightened the kiss and traced his tongue around Kim's plump lips.

Kim didn't know why she granted him access into her mouth. Was it because she was afraid of what he would do if she didn't? No, that wasn't it. It was because the moment their lips collided, her body began to tingle. Jack pulled away and she whimpered. She opened her eyes and saw the most sexist smirk on Jack's face.

As Jack gazed upon his slave he thought to himself for a moment. He came to the conclusion that he liked her, really liked her, and that frightened the shit out of him. He looked around and sighed. This wasn't right. He couldn't "Make Love" to her here. He got up and unchained her.

"Follow me." Was all he said.

Kim was confused but did as he was told, and stood up.

Jack grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. This confused her even more. Why was he being so sweet. Did he feel what she had felt when they kissed. No he couldn't have he was cruel, ruthless and heartless all rolled into one.

Jack and Kim exited the SEX ROOM and he led them to his private chambers.

Once there he picked her up and laid her carefully of the bed. He started kissing her neck and biting it softly. He smiled in the middle of a kiss when he heard the moan that faintly escaped Kim's mouth. He moved back up to her lips and kissed them with something he never had in his other kisses. PASSION and TENDERNESS.

Kim couldn't take it anymore and started quietly cry.

Jack didn't notice until one of her salty teas hit his cheek. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly.

Kim wasn't sure if she should answer.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked again.

This time Kim spoke up.

"I- I'm not ready." She sobbed.

He sighed.

"It's okay you don't have to be…" he paused and kissed her once more.

Kim knew he didn't care so it didn't surprise he that he continued to have his way.

Out of no where Jack stopped and got off her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"You still need to be branded." Jack smiled.

"N-No please." Kim began to weep uncontrollably.

"Sorry Kim I have to… it to let everyone know your mine." With that he walked out of his room and locked the door.

Kim sat there alone for a good 15 mins. She hoped he forgot about her, but unfortunately he didn't.

She was thinking of a way escape when she heard the lock click and saw the bedroom door open

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER 1,000 WORDS. THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY HAVE SEX BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE MY MIND AT THE LAST SECOND.


	4. JACK LEAVES HIS MARK

HEY EVRYONE THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND SORRY FOR SOME OF THE MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER I KNOW THERE WERE QUITE A FEW I JUST TYPE SO FAST THAT I MISSPELL WORDS OR LEAVE THEM OUT ENTIRELY. BUT HERE CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER CUZ KIM GET BRANDED.

CHAPTER 3: JACK LEAVES HIS MARK

Jack entered his bedroom with his other friend named Eddie.

"Kim this is Eddie he is my personal artist... he is going to be the one branding you." He informed Kim walking up to her and picking her up. He then set her down gently on his lap and took off her shirt, but kept a blanket around her chest so she wouldn't feel exposed.

This caught Eddie off guard but he didn't say a word. He just pulled out a thing of ink and a needle.

"This may hurt so if you need to cry, cry into me just don't move." Jack instructed in a comforting tone then kissed the top of her head.

"Wait what are you doing." Kim wondered.

"I'm branding you a different way….Kim your getting a tattoo." Jack replied stroking her long blonde hair.

Kim sobbed from relief. A tattoo she could do a tattoo she thought.

"Ready?" Eddie asked. Jack nodded and Eddie lit a candle then stuck the needle in the dancing flame to sterilize it. When he was done with that he dipped the tip of the needle in the black ink. "On the count of 3."

Kim shut her eyes tightly.

"1…" Eddie started counting. "2…"

Kim griped Jack's shirt.

"3." Eddie said the final number and stuck the needle deep into Kim's right arm.

Kim screamed in pain and buried her face into Jack's chest. She found comfort in his heartbeat, and cried.

Jack wanted to cry to, for some reason it killed him to see Kim in pain. All he could do was rub her back and kiss her head.

1 hour later Eddie was done and was wiping the blood that had leaked from Kim's forearm.

Kim released her hold on Jack's shirt but still cradled into him. She had to admit she like the tattoo that read Jack's Girl in beautiful hand righting.

Jack put his hand under Kim's chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You okay?" he sincerely asked wiping away her dried tears that had fallen, now that he was able to.

Kim nodded.

Jack laid back in his bed pulling Kim down with him. He smiled as she snuggled into him. He started to massage her back and soon he heard the soft rhythm of her breathing which told him she was asleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful princess." He whispered into her neck then gave her one final kiss goodnight on her cheek. He then pulled the blanket up to cover her up more so she wouldn't get cold then her tucked her in.

He thought it was rude to sleep with her so he climbed out of the bed, strolled over to the couch and plopped down on it face first soon he was fast asleep.


	5. BREAKFEST WITH THE BREWERS

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I SO INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY THAT I MIGHT PUT MY OTHER ONES ON HOLD TILL THIS IS COMPLETE SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER 4/5… IF I COULD CHANGE CHAPTER 1 TO PROLOGUE I WOULD BUT I CAN'T TRUST ME THAT BUGS ME SO MUCH ANY THANKS FOR LETTING ME RAMBLE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HAD FUN WRITING IT

CHAPTER 4: BREAKFAST WITH THE BREWERS

Kim rolled over she didn't want to get up, the bed was too comfy. She let a yawn escape her lips.

"Wake up Kimberly." Jack said from somewhere in the room.

She groaned. "Don't call me Kimberly."

"Excuse me." Jack said taken back.

Kim realized who she was talking to and sprang up fast.

"Jack I'm so…" Kim stopped and looked at him. She didn't know why he was grinning.

Jack just shook his head and walked over to Kim.

"Here…" he said handing Kim her shirt.

Kim quickly retrieved her blouse and threw it over her head and pulled it down.

"Come on lets get some breakfast in you." Jack chuckled and gently seized Kim's hand.

Kim blushed

"How's your arm feeling today." He wondered as they walked out of his bedroom and headed to the dinning room.

Kim forgot all about the tattoo until he reminded her about it. Then it started to hurt, not a terrible pain just sore enough to make her wince

Jack stopped them and pulled up her sleeve and kissed above the tattoo.

"Better." He asked.

Kim just nodded.

"Thanks." Was all she could think of at that moment.

"No problem Kimmy." Jack replied with a smile.

She glared at him.

"What…" he asked

"Nothing." She responded, and started walking again.

Jack grabbed Kim's wrist gently and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Kim…" Jack paused and looked into her eyes while playing with her fingers. "You know you can tell me anything right you don't have to worry."

"I-It's just the one thing I hate more in this world then Kimberly is Kimmy." She answered looking down at her feet.

Jack snickered and kissed her cheek.

"You know I'm beginning to feel like this slave thing is the other way around." He softly whispered into her ear.

Kim quivered from the hot air that hit her ear.

"Why is that." She questioned out loud.

"Well because you're telling me what you like and I'm listening to it." He answered.

"That's not what I mean." Kim sighed.

"Then what do you mean." He asked confused.

"Why are you treating me so nice and not like the way you treated your other slaves?" she questioned intensely.

That caught Jack off guard.

"Well um." He paused to think of a good answer. He was afaid to tell her the truth. "I guess cuz Milton said I should try and control my temper and that I cant keep going though slaves so fast. And I suppose that he was right, the way I treated my other slaves wasn't working out, I was going through them to fast." He half lied. Milton did say those things.

Kim looked at him and frowned.

"Let's go." Jack said tugging at Kim's arm again a little more roughly this time.

Kim sighed to her self she knew deep inside she had destroyed whatever kindness Jack had developed for her.

They entered the dinning room and Jack took a seat kiddy-corner from his dad and a crossed from his mom. Kim sat in the chair next to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing." He growled, staring at her.

Kim froze.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT CHAIR!"He hollered taking her by the forearm that had her fresh tattoo and threw her to the floor.

Kim yelped in pain and scurried away in fear.

"Get me my food." He ordered a little nicer but meanness still in his voice.

"I-I..." Kim stuttered.

"You-You-You what." He mocked. "Man the slaves get dumber every time, great now I got one that cant even fucking talk." He complained throwing his hands up in the air.

His dad chuckled a little bit. "What do you expect son she's a blonde."

*THAT'S IT * Kim thought. She ran over to his dad and punched him in the face. He fell off his chair and landed on the floor his head hitting the tile.

Jack was shocked and somewhat impressed; he wanted to do that to his father for a long time.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A BLONDE!" She screamed right in his face as she hovered over him. "NEXT TIME YOU DO I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" she threatened. "THAT'S A PROMISE!." She snarled.

Jack's mother stood up.

"Jack you better learn to control your slaves better, apparently you're getting soft. You better take her to the PUNISHMENT ROOM and beat her till she understands how to act around here otherwise I will dispose of her do you hear me young man?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes mother ." he stated.

Jack stood up and dragged Kim by her hair and out of the dinning room.

Kim was kicking and screaming the whole way out.

As soon as the doors closed behind him Jack helped Kim to her feet.

For the first time he saw Kim truly cower in fear.

He looked her into the eyes and kissed her passionately.

Kim was taken back.

"What was that for?" she asked breaking the fiery kiss.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life… that's why I'm the way I am." He confessed.

Kim put a hand up to his cheek.

"Jack you don't have to be that way…" she informed him.

He looked down.

She forced his chin up and met his gaze his eyes were stating to get watery.

She smiled. "That's not who you are."

"How do you know." He asked.

"Because I believe in you." She enlightened him

Jack did the smirk that she first saw only yester but it was different some how, it was a sexy smirk but a joking smirk telling her he had a sense of humor. She wiped his eyes then played with his hair.

"Thanks Kimmy I…" He quickly looked at her with an apologetic look. "Sorry forgot…"

"That's okay you can call me Kimmy just only when were alone, now what were you going to say."

"Nothing important…" he paused." Just that, I needed that."

"Well its true Jack, every word I said was the honest to god…" Kim never got to finish cuz she was interrupted by Jack crushing his lips to hers. ***A interruption she did not mind at all*** she thought to herself as she deepened the kiss causing her to hear jack moan for the first time. It was a sound she wanted to hear over and over again. ***Okay Kim its official you love Jack and your ready***

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE REVIEW TO KEEP ME INSPIRED HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA DON'T BE AFRAID TO THEM IN MY PM BOX OR IN A REVIEW THANX A LOT EVERYONE YOU ALL MEAN A LOT TO ME!**


	6. PLANNING

HEY EVERYONE SORRY I TOOK DOWN THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED CUZ IT DIDN'T FIT RIGHT WITH THE STORY THE MORE I LOOKED IT OVER… THE CHAPTER CAME TO SOON BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE IT SAVED AND I WILL USE IT LATER ON HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY… PLZ R&R

CHAPTER 5: PLANNING

Kim dragged Jack into his bedroom and kissed him feverishly when the door shut.

"Uh Kim what are you doing." Jack chuckled.

Kim pulled Jack to the bed and laid him down.

"Kim I don't think…" he started to protest.

Jack never finished his sentence because Kim climbed on top of him and began kissing him.

Jack wanted to resist but temptation soon got the best of him and he kissed back. Parting his lips to allow her tongue to slip in.

She got the message and slid her tongue into the place they both wanted it to be.

The kissing soon turned into a make out session and Jack took off his shirt.

Kim stared in awe at the sight of Jack shirtless for the first time. She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand down his chest.

Jack smiled.

"You like what you see?" he joked

Kim nodded and kissed his neck.

Kim tried hard to keep it going pushing it further and further into something more sexual, but Jack didn't want to. It's not that he wasn't attracted to her, he was he just started seeing things differently he wanted to treat Kim right and not like the other slaves before her. If fact the more he thought about it Kim wasn't a slave she was his girl and he had to let her know… he had to let everyone know. So he devised a plan that he wanted to put into action as soon as possible.

Jack lifted Kim up and placed her back on the bed put his red shirt back on and exited the room.

Once out of the room he hit 4 on his speed dial and was caught off guard when the voice on the other end picked up right away.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Eddie I need you to come over here right away I have a plan and I'm going to need everybody." He informed Eddie.

"Everybody… even the girls?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes even the girls… I'll call the rest of the guys here what I want you to do…." Jack stated.

He then proceeded to inform Eddie of his plan.

When he was finished he hung up the phone, put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Eddie took his phone and hit 6 it rang twice and a girl answered her phone.

"Hey baby what's up?" the female voice chimed.

"Grace I need to call Kelsey and Julie Jack has a plan." He instructed.

"What kind of plan?" she asked worriedly.

Eddie told Grace Jack's plan and she squealed.

"Okay I'll call them now." Grace hung up the phone and did as she was told calling both Kelsey and Julie to tell them everything she knew.

From the floor Jack hit 3 and called his guy friend Milton.

Milton picked up after the forth ring.

"What Jack I'm kinda busy." Milton huffed.

Jack ignored his attitude which surprised Milton.

Jack made the conversation short and told him Milton's part of the plan

Milton agreed, hung up the phone and went back to doing his autopsy of some girl in the town.

After Kim laid in his bed for 10 minutes she strolled over to the door and exited the room to look for Jack. It didn't take long as soon as she swung open the door she saw him sitting on the floor.

Jack looked up at Kim and smiled.

Kim tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed.

Kim sat next to Jack on the floor.

"Jack?" She asked quietly.

He just looked at her and mentally said what.

"Are you attracted to me?" She continued.

Jack didn't understand was she not in the bedroom 10 mins ago when he let his guard down and was making out with her for almost an hour, something he has never done before with anyone else in his 19 years of life.

"Yes Kim I'm very attracted to you." He confirmed kissing her lips once again.

"Then why didn't you want to have sex with me?" she questioned a tear escaping the tear duct of her right eye.

Jack kissed it away.

"Because Babe…I care about you and I want OUR first time to be perfect." He confessed.

Kim sighed.

"It would have been." She smiled at the memory that took place only moments ago. "You didn't agree?"

Jack looked deep into Kim's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes I do agree…. I have never done that with anyone normally I just would do my thing and be done with it…" he pointed out. "But Kim with you its different I don't know what I'm doing because I never felt this way before and honestly it scares the hell out of me but in a good way… I guess I didn't have sex with you cuz I want to do it right… you know romantic… I guess I want us to be in love with each other first." He finished his sentence and looked down knowing he possibly upset her even more.

Kim gasped.

"Oh Jack… that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in 18 ½ yrs." Kim said with the reddest cheeks.

She then pressed her lips firmly to his.

Jack slipped his tongue into Kim's mouth like it came naturally.

"AHEM" Came a voice from behind them.

It was Eddie.

Jack and Kim looked up at the African American gentlemen.

"Master Jack you ready?" Eddie asked.

Jack smiled.

"Yes… hold on a second though." He said then pulled out his phone.

Jack hit 2 on his speed dial and waited as it rang a couple of times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello." The groggy voice said into the phone.

"Jerry wake up I need you ASAP." Jack ordered then hung up the phone.

Jerry knew better then to keep the Jack waiting especially when he said ASAP.

5 min later Jerry was standing in front of Jack.

"You need me sir?" Jerry asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes take Kim to Julie Grace and Kelsey, you can come back here if you want or stay there I really don't care." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

Jerry looked at Kim.

"Yo what it do girl?" Jerry grinned doing his famous dance over to her.

He held out his hand and she took it but not before giving Jack one last kiss that lasted longer then it should have. It only ended cuz Eddie pulled her up to her feet.

"Okay, okay…" Eddie wailed "you gotta leave Julie, Kelsey and Grace are expecting you." Eddie said annoyed and pushing both Jerry and Kim a couple of feet down the hall.

They got the idea and Jack watched has his lovely girl walked down the hall with Jerry. Now it was time to put his plan into action.

OKAY THAT WAS THE RECENT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED…. WHAT COULD JACK BE PLANNING


	7. MEETING THE GIRLS

HEY EVRYBODY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY PLZ R&R

Chapter 6: MEETING THE GIRLS.

Kim followed Jerry out the double doors and down the marble steps. It was gorgeous sunny day; she glanced back at the mansion. The trees surrounding it cast an eerie shadow over it, causing it to look almost abandoned.

***HUH*** she thought to herself. ***Looks exactly like how Jack parents left Jack. Sure they were there, but they raised him wrong making him full of hate and never knowing love, they made him abandon his heart and soul leaving nothing but an empty vessel for them to control.***

They walked in an awkward silence until Jerry finally spoke up.

"Yo what did you do to Jack." He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked puzzled

"He's not the same… he's I don't know nicer." Jerry thought hard trying to find the right word to describe his friend.

Kim didn't know what to say, truth be told she wasn't sure.

"I mean no offence but I'm baffled that your not badly beaten up or worse… dead." He whispered the last part.

Kim heard him anyways.

"I don't know I guess when we kissed for the first time he felt a spark."Kim suggested.

"Like a fire?" he questioned.

"I think it might turn in to one." She blushed.

"I think it already did." He confirmed. "Last night Eddie came up to me and told me what Jack made you do, I was shocked I've never heard him brand someone like that… then Eddie said he saw tears in his eyes as he rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head… now I've know Jack all my life and I have never seen him be compassionate towards any female." Jerry confessed finally ending his very long sentence.

"Blame it on his parents." She scoffed.

Jerry stopped Kim.

"What do you mean by that?" he interrogated further.

"Well…" Kim bit her lower lips not sure if she should tell Jerry what Jack had confessed to her earlier this morning. "Lets just say I don't think Jack likes the man he has become and I'm not sure if knows how to change without help." She added leaving out everything that was said between her and Jack, but giving Jerry enough to keep him quiet.

Jerry looked down at his feet.

"Do you think you can help him?" he asked wishfully.

"I don't know…" she replied, and then added. " I hope I can."

"Me to Kim… me to" he sighed.

They continued walking for a little bit before Jerry finally said "we're here."

Kim looked at the small little house as Jerry opened the gate of the white picket fence.

It was a cute little white house with blue shutters and it had a bunch of different color flowers lining the pathway up to the front door, there was even a stone birdbath that had 2 robins sitting in it.

Kim smiled as she watched the birds fly away in to the sky, then she followed Jerry up the 3 light wooden porch steps.

Jerry knocked twice and a long hair brunette opened the door.

"Jerry." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Yo what it do girl." He grinned.

"Not much your girls in the living room on the couch…this must be the famous Kim Crawford." She said holding out her hand.

"Yep this that's her… Kim this is Grace she with Eddie." he introduced then walked disappeared into the house.

"Please do Come in we have so much to do." Grace shrieked and ushered me inside quickly.

"Girls this is… KELSEY STOP MAKING OUT WITH JERRY." Grace yelled.

Kelsey blushed.

"Sorry I can't help it he's my cute little JearBear..." she said kissing Jerry one last time.

"Anyway like I was saying..." Grace continued clearly irritated "This is Kim."

"Kim this is Julie…" Grace said.

Julie waved and Grace continued the introducing again.

"And that's Kelsey." She stated rolling her eyes.

"Sup." Kelsey said and flicked her chin up once.

"Well Jerry not to be mean but you have to leave." Grace ordered nicely

Jerry pouted.

"Why Grace?" he asked confused.

"Because you can't ruin it for Jack that's why." She hissed

***Ruin what for Jack*** Kim wondered

"I won't say nothing I swear." He said crossing his heart.

"JearBear, I love you but even I know you can't keep a secret to save your life darling." Kelsey pointed out.

Jerry shrugged.

"Yea… guess your right." Jerry nodded.

"Kelsey ill talk to you later... love you." He smiled.

He then kissed her good bye and headed out to find see what Jack was up to.

HMMM WONDER WHAT THE GIRLS PLAN ON DOING TO KIM… AND WHAT IS JACK UP TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER.

P.S JACK'S FIRST.

P.P.S SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER I WANTED TO LEAD UP TO THE SUSPENCE.


	8. PREPARING

HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHAPTER 7: PREPARING

Jerry was slowly making his way to Jack's room when he heard Jack scream.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jack yelled as Eddie started doing his thing.

Just then Jerry burst through his bedroom door.

"Whoa Jack what are you doing?" Jerry said looking at the scene before him.

"I'm gonna show Kim how much I care about her." He stated.

"By doing that?" he questioned pointing at was going on.

"Yea… why not?" Jack asked not really looking for an answer, but Jerry gave him one anyway.

"Uh- cuz it's a big commitment and it may not work out yo." He shrugged sitting down on Jack's couch.

"Ill do whatever it takes to make it work." Jack confessed.

"Wow." Eddie said while still working on what he was doing. "You must really like this girl."

Jack smirked.

"Yea I do… I never felt this way before guys…. I don't know what to do it frightens me so much." Jack confided.

"Yo I know how you feel man when I first knew I loved Kelsey I tried to deny it." Jerry stated.

"How'd that work out for you?" Jack asked.

"Not good man… I started freaking out and becoming distant then she told me she loved me and she didn't want us to break up… I grinned kissed and told her I loved her too but I was afraid to tell her, that's why I was acting strange." He announced.

"Stranger then usual." Eddie joked.

Jerry glared at him.

"That's why I'm doing all of this… for her." Jack stated.

"Wait." Jerry asked confused. "Doing all of what?

Jack gave Eddie a look said "Should I tell him?"

Eddie shook his head.

"Oh come on… first grace tells me to get out cuz she doesn't want me to ruin things for you." Jerry pouted nodding towards Jack. "Now you guys are keeping secrets. Not cool man not cool."

"Jerry you don't have the best track record when it comes to keeping your trap shut." Eddie said.

"Yea but still…" Jerry was cut off by Jack.

"Wait ruin what for me?" He wondered. He was also testing Jerry.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Jerry answered. "REALLY JERRY REALLY." He yelled and started going off in Spanish.

"See Jerry that's why I didn't tell you what's going on." Jack muttered under his breath as Jerry stormed out of the room.

An hour and a half went by and Eddie put the final touches on his artwork.

"There Jack its complete." He smiled

Jack looked down.

"Wow Eddie that looks amazing I think Kim is going to love it… well I hope so it took almost 2 hrs to get it done." Jack said in awe.

Eddie started packing up his things.

"Come dude lets go see how everything else is coming along." Jack said eagerly.

"Alright… where we going first?" Eddie asked picking up his Kit.

"To Milton I want to see what he chose." Jack replied opening the door and walking out.

Milton was in the kitchen preparing a menu he thought Jack would approve of. He was looking over the different choices he had narrowed it down to when Jack and Eddie entered the room.

"Hey Milton how's it going..." Jack questioned.

"JACK!... I'm glad you're here I need your help." Milton interrupted and shoved the choices to Jack.

Jack glanced at the piece of paper.

"What do you think I should make.

Jack thought for a couple of minutes while he looked over the list of options.

"Let's go with a salad… creamy cheese broccoli soup… the pasta Alfredo and for desert the French silk pie." Jack finally said.

"Good Choice sir." Milton stated and started to get to work. "Now get out of my DAMN kitchen." He ordered.

Jack laughed.

"Whatever you say Milton you're the chef."

Jack and Eddie exited the kitchen.

Jack headed back upstairs and started getting ready.

AHHH IT'S GETTING CLOSE FOR YOU GUYS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT JACK HAS PLANNED FOR KIM. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT IT WAS KIND OF A TIME FILLER.


	9. KIM'S SURPRISE

HEY EVERYONE THE SUSPENCE IS OVER HERE IS WHAT JACK HAD PLANNED HOW YOU LIKE IT PLZ R&R THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND POST QUICKER.

CHAPTER 8: KIM'S SURPRISE

Kim got dropped off at some fancy restaurant. The lights were off so she wondered if she was in the right place, she turned around to ask Grace if she was, but her car had disappeared.

***GREAT*** She thought ***IF ITS LOCKED IM STUCK HERE***

Kim tried one of the glass double doors. To her surprise it opened.

Kim stepped inside and saw a little table with a long skinny white candle placed dead center in the middle, it's flickering flame was the only source of light bye the table.

There were pink rose petals along with thick floor candles leading up to and around the table. The sight took her breath away.

Jack saw Kim standing there taking everything in… he almost missed his cue cuz he was mesmerized by how stunning Kim looked in her Pink dress that he had Grace pick out.

The top part was pink with little white beads the sparkled with her every movement in the glow of the candle light. From the waist it flowed in to little ruffles that reminded him of a rose. The back was longer, coming down to her ankles while the front stopped just above her knees, in a classy way though. She had silver high heel shoes on that strapped around her ankles. **(PICTURE IN PROFILE****)**

Her hair was up in the most unique ponytail that twisted in a way that let her natural wavy curls cascade down her left shoulder. In her hair right above her left ear was a pink flower. **(PICTURE IN PROFILE CHANGED COLOR OF FLOWER, IN THE PICTURE IT'S WHITE)**

She had pink heart earring dangling from her ears, along with a pink heart shaped necklace. She had the lightest color of pink lip-gloss on with pink and silver shimmering eye-shadow that lightly coated her eyes.

To Jack she looked picturesque.

Jack had enough. He quietly edged out of the darkness.

"Wow…" was all he was able to get out.

Kim gasped and jumped a little.

"Jack…" she gently whispered.

Jack slowly inched closer to her.

"You look extraordinary." He declared in bewilderment, taking the last step towards her.

Still behind her he pulled something out of his pocket and draped it around her neck.

Kim looked down and saw a tiny diamond pendant in the shape of a J. it hung perfectly. So perfect in fact that her heart necklace laid smugly in the curve of the J.

Standing in front of her Jack seized her right hand and kissed the top.

Kim looked Jack over, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a light pink undershirt, hanging from his neck was a choker necklace with a diamond pendant in the shape of a K. he was also wearing fancy dress shoes. ***HE CLEANS UP NICE*** she thought to herself

"D-Did you do all this just for me?" she questioned looking around in amazement.

"Yep." He replied smugly pulling a red rose out from behind his back. "Well I had a little help." He admitted

Kim took the rose and smiled.

"Thank you." She breath out, her voice barley auditable.

Jack smirked causing Kim to bit her lower lip.

"Shall we?" Jack asked holding out his arm.

Kim nodded and inter-locked their elbows.

The walked down the lighted pathway that led to their table.

Jack pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in when she was comfortably seated, then took his own spot a crossed from her.

As if rehearsed a million times Milton came out with their first course.

They joked while they finished their soup and salad's.

To Kim it felt she had known him forever, like they had been friends for a thousand years.

Soon Kim began to softly cry.

Jack noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

He got up and kneeled beside her.

"Don't cry my love." He whispered kissing her tear away.

Kim chuckled a little.

"I'm ruining this aren't I?" she half teased.

"No." Jack reassured her.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he sat down in her chair.

"There's nothing you can do Kim that will ruin this for me." He smiled sincerely.

Kim nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

Milton started coming out with the entrée when his girlfriend Julie yanked him back in to the Kitchen.

"What… I was going to deliver their food." He stated defensively

"For a genius you really are stupid." She said throwing her hands up. "Let them have this moment."

"OHHHHH." Milton dragged the word out a little to long, finally understanding why Julie pulled him back in.

Kim didn't know how long she stayed in Jack's arms all she knew is she didn't want to leave.

Kim's stomach gurgled and she felt Jack's chest move up and down as he slightly laughed.

"Come on… let's get some food in you." Jack whispered standing up.

He placed Kim back in her chair gently and kissed her forehead.

As soon as Jack sat down Julie came out and removed their empty dishes.

When she entered the Kitchen Milton exited with their pasta Alfredo.

Kim practically wolfed it down.

"Wow I guess I was hungrier then I thought." She chuckled dabbing her mouth with a white silk napkin.

"Well save some room." Jack said swallowing his last bite.

Milton told Julie to go grab their plates so he could bring out desert.

Julie did as she was told without saying a word.

Milton then brought them their pie.

"French silk pie…" Kim exclaimed in joy. "How did you know this was my favorite?" she questioned.

"Honestly I had no idea it was just the one I liked most out of everything else there was to choose from." He answered truthfully.

"Hey Jack." She hesitantly spoke.

"Yea." He said looking into her eyes.

She paused.

"Could you move your chair closer?" she asked.

"Sure no problem." Jack said and closed the gap between him and Kim.

Kim dug her fork into her pie and was about to take a bite when Jack stopped her.

She looked at him confused.

"Can I feed you." He asked quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Only if I can feed you." She smiled.

"Deal." He agreed

Jack picked up his fork fed Kim his piece of pie while she did the same to him.

On the last bite Jack accidently missed Kim's face and got her nose.

"AHHH you did that on purpose." She yelled

Jack began to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny?" she drilled.

Jack couldn't speak his lungs hurt from laughing so he just nodded.

"What about this…"

Kim picked up the last piece she was supposed to feed Jack and shoved it in his face.

She chuckled as some went up his nose.

"Oh you've done it now…" Jack yelled. "MILTON GET ME THE REST OF THAT PIE!" He hollered loud enough so he would be herd from the kitchen.

Milton rushed out with the rest of the pie not knowing what was going on.

When he saw Jack's face he burst out laughing.

Jack glared at him causing Milton to scurry back into the kitchen.

Jack reached into the pie and pulled out a good chuck.

"NOOO!" Kim squealed.

She tried to run away but Jack quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap.

"JA…" Kim started to protest but Jack smeared the pie all over her face. "THAT'S IT." She shrieked. And forced Jack's face into the rest of the pie.

Kim laughed so hard she snorted and little.

"Oh you wanna play like that huh?" Jack said the nuzzled his pie covered face into Kim's neck.

Kim did I high pitch squeal from the coldness, the ticking sensation and the shock of what Jack just did,

Both out of breath from laughing and sticky from the pie they called it truths and sealed it with a kiss.

"Come on babe lets go home and get you cleaned up… I have one more surprise for you but your gonna have to wait till we get home to find out what it is." Jack grinned evilly.

They wiped what they could off and exited the restaurant hand in hand.

Jack and Kim didn't know what as they walked to Jack's car they were thinking the same thing.

***COULD TONIGHT GET ANYMORE PERFECT?***

YAY FIRST DATE DONE TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS CUZ I WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	10. ADVICE

HEY EVERYONE HERES PART 2 OF THEIR EVENING TOGETHER.

CHAPTER 9: ADVICE

Jack pulled into the garage and took out his cell phone he hit 2 on his speed dial.

"Yo" Jerry answered.

"Jerry I need you to start running the shower." He politely asked.

"Dude you and Kim are gonna take a shower?" Jerry questioned.

"Yea." He replied.

"SWAG!" Jerry sang. "You go Jack WHOOOO!" he added.

"Not at the same time you fool." He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Jerry said disappointment is his tone of voice.

"Just start the Shower Jerry." He sighed shaking his head then hung up the phone.

Jack got out of the car and strolled over to the passenger side and opened the door for Kim.

She climbed out.

After Jack shut the car door he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside and up the flight of stairs to his bedroom and plopped her on the bed.

"AH." She yelped as she felt her self falling.

She it the bed and fell backwards. As fell her arm flew up. In an attempt to catch herself she pulled Jack down with her.

They laughed as the crashed into each other.

Jack rested on his elbow looking deep into Kim's eyes. He removed a stand of her bangs that had fallen out.

Kim reached up and kissed him softly.

The kiss quickly turned into something a little more heated and Jack had to pull away before he got too carried away.

"Kim… you should probably get in the shower." He said getting up.

Kim whimpered and pulled Jack closer to her.

"Jack why wont you Make Love to me?" she sadly asked.

"I told you, I want it to be…" he started to remind her.

"Romantic I know…" she looked him in the eyes. "But Jack what you did for me tonight was romantic…" she tried to explain.

"Yea but I only got you not even 2 days ago." He informed her.

"So that never stopped you with any of your other slaves." Kim pointed out.

That hurt Jack… ***SURLY SHE SHOULD KNOW BY **_**NOW**_** THAT I DON'T WANT HER AS A SLAVE BUT AS A PARTNER INSTEAD*** To Jack Kim was his other half. *** HELL MAYBE EVEN MY SOULMATE.*** He thought to himself.

Jack got up and walked into his master bathroom placed some fresh towels on the towel rack and walked back out.

"It's ready for you." He notified her and walked out of the room.

Kim huffed and sliding out of Jack's bed. Walking over to the bathroom she unstrapped her shoes and kicked them off. She then slipped out of her dress and undergarments and slowly climbed into the shower.

Jack sat outside his bedroom door wondering what he should do or rather who he should call.

Eddie… like him he only had one girlfriend in his life… Grace.

Jerry… NO WAY he wasn't even in on the plan so he would be too lost and confused to hold a deep conversation.

Milton seemed like the only other option.

He walked back into the bedroom and retrieved his phone from the nightstand. He hit three and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hey Jack what's up." Milton said finally picking up.

"I need you to come to my quarters immediately." He ordered.

"On my way." Milton reassured him and hung up the phone.

Milton ran down the hallway and rounder the corner. He saw Jack sitting on the floor wit his hands on his head.

"Jack…" Milton spoke startling Jack.

Jack glanced up at Milton his eyes were red from crying.

"WHERE'S KIM?" Milton gasped looking around.

"She's taking a shower." Jack replied.

Milton sighed in relief… she was still alive and well.

"What's wrong Jack?" Milton integrated.

"I need some advice." Jack confessed.

"About…" Milton trailed off.

"I can I make Kim see that she is not a slave to me anymore… but something more." He huffed.

"What the date didn't do it." Milton asked shocked.

"I don't know… we were having a great time then came back here, I carried into the house and plopped her on my bed, she lost her balance and fell back pulling me down with her…" Jack started telling Milton the events of what led to the reason why he was called.

"Go on." Milton nodded.

"We were making out and I had to stop it before it went to far… before we did something we both weren't ready for. She asked me why I didn't make love to her. I answered with the same reason I did before."

"Which were?" Milton interrupted.

"That I wanted to do it right I wanted our first time to be romantic… and I also wanted us to be in love with each other. She said what I did for her was romantic and I agreed with her." Jack paused letting Milton take it all in.

"Ok I'm guessing there's a little more to the story." He said.

Jack nodded.

"Well….continue." Milton ordered.

Jack ignored the fact that Milton gave him an order, he wasn't in the mood to fight with the one person that could help him.

"I also told her it wasn't right because I just got her not even 2 days ago." Jack started again.

Milton gave Jack the good for you look.

"And then she said So that never stopped you with any of your other slaves." Jack quoted finally finishing.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS I can see your dilemma." Milton said understanding why Jack had called him and not Eddie or Jerry. "Here's what you should do… tell her she is free that you no longer need her as a slave BUT also tell her to keep it a secret so she will have a nice place to live and a comfy bed to sleep on… plus a good meal as well." Milton said smiling from ear to ear at his plan.

"Milton you're a genius… thank you so much you're free from your duties for 3 days." Jack grinned

"Really Master Ja…" Milton began to say.

"Jack just Jack and yes I'm serious

"Thank you, thank you so much, now much in there and get your woman." Milton ordered.

Jack Just chuckled and entered his bedroom once again feeling 100% better about himself.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE GO MILTON FOR THINKING OF A WAY TO MAKE KIM FREE YET KEEP HER WELL TAKEN CARE OF AT THE SAME TIME.


	11. THE MEANING BEHIND EVERYTHING

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BEEN WORKING REAL HARD TO POST 2 CHAPTERS BUT RIGHT NOW ITS HARD I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THE CHARACTERS. BTU DON'T WORRY I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING… I HOPE JK LOL

Chapter 10: THE MEANING BEHIND EVERYTHING

As soon as Jack entered his bedroom Kim walked out in just a towel.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I just stepped outside to talk to Milton for a minute." He answered heading in to the bathroom to make she the water was still on.

It was.

"Oh okay." She stated not asking anything else.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed to his dresser and picked out a clean pair of black boxers.

"Hey Jack…" Kim shyly spoke.

"Huh." He responded shutting the drawer.

"Do you have a set of P.J'S for me to wear?" she asked blushing.

"Yea hold on…" he answered walking into the bathroom once more and placing his folded boxers on the toilet seat lid.

Jack walked back over to his dresser and pulled his baggy grey sweatpants. Then he went to his closet and removed a plain white T-shirt that he used for karate. He placed them on the bed and headed into the bathroom for the final time to take his shower.

Kim was brushing out her wet tangled hair when she went over the events of the night in her mind. She sighed happily at the memory of the fairytale date… well it was a fairytale right up until they got to his room. Kim was confused, *** WHY DIDN'T HE MAKE LOVE TO HER, HE WAS GOING TO YESTERDAY UNTIL SHE SAID SHE WASN'T READY, SO WHY WAS HE TURNING IT DOWN NOW THEN SHE REMEMBERED THAT HE WANTED THEM TO BE IN LOVE.. WHICH MENT HE WASN'T.*** She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as she put on his shirt. The smell of PHOENIX AXE body spray engulfed her nostrils, but she didn't mind, it was the smell of JACK. She had just slid her underwear up when she heard her name being called.

"KIM!" Jack hollered from the bathroom.

She quickly hurried to the bathroom door.

"Yea." She asked peeking her head in.

"Can you grab me a towel from the cabinet?" Jack responded from behind the glass shower door.

Kim entered keeping her back towards the shower so she wouldn't see Jack's exposed skin, even though she wanted to. ***NO KIM START PLAYING HARD TO GET, TIME TO SHOW HIM WHAT HE'S MISSING***

Jack listened for Kim; he heard her rummaging through the cabinets.

"AH-HA. She exclaimed finding the towels.

She grabbed one and walked backwards to the shower.

"Here..." She said blindly handing him the towel.

"Kim I got soap in my eyes earlier and it still stings am kinda blind, I can't see so you have to hand it to me." He said not knowing she had her back to him.

"UM- Jack you sure… I mean…" she started to object.

"I'm sure just make it quick." He said getting annoyed do to the fact that he had turned the water off and was now cold.

Kim sighed turned around and slid the glass door open. What she saw caught her off guard.

There on Jack's right arm was a tattoo of a long old fashioned key with an open handle shaped like a hook. The base of the key held the shape of a K.

"Jack…" she gasped dropping the towel in on the shower floor.

"What you like what you see Kimmy." He joked smirking.

"Yes…." Was all she was able to get out.

Jack snickered a little.

"Where's my towel?" he asked clearly ready to get out.

"I dropped it on the shower floor." Kim confessed

Jack burst out laughing.

"Wow it really did a number on you didn't it?" He teased.

"It's the most fine looking, attractive, charming thing I ever saw… when did you get it?" she asked.

Jack's face changed to confusion.

"Ummm I was born with it." He stated unsure of what they were talking about now.

"I didn't see it earlier this morning when we made out." Kim replied lightly running her fingers over his right forearm.

"OH that… I got that when you went off with Jerry to Grace's." he smiled.

He knelt down and felt around for the towel, when he found it he wiped his eyes then stood up and wrapped it around his waist.

Now that he could see again he saw the awe in Kim's face as she took in every little detail of his tattoo.

"You know it's based around you right." He said lightly moving his fingertips in between hers.

"How?"She questioned.

He took her hand that was touching his arm and gripped it gently, then he took her pointer finger and touched the HOOK part.

"See this part here…" he trailed off waiting for her to reply.

"Yea." She nodded.

"Well.." he continued. " I know it looks like a hook but it actually is a C."

Jack slowly dragged Kim's feathery touch down the Key to the part the goes into the lock.

"A this right here is shaped like a…" Jack began but Kim interrupted.

"K!" she whispered.

Jack nodded.

"Yep, do you know why?" he asked leaning down into her ear.

Kim softly shook her head.

"Because Kim you're the Key to my happiness." Jack whispered then kissed her cheek.

Kim felt a tear roll down the other side of her face, she quickly wiped it away.

"But… that's not all it for either." Jack added looking deep into her russet brown eyes. "It also means that I hold the Key to your freedom."

"My freedom?" she asked puzzled.

"Kim I want you to be honest with me." Jack stated sternly but softness still in his face.

She nodded.

"What am I to you." He asked intensely.

Kim took in a deep breath as she prepared to tell Jack the truth.

"You are the Master that I'm falling in love with fast." She answered.

Jack looked down in disappointment.

"Kim…" he looked back up at her. " I don't want you as my slave anymore, I want you as my partner."

Kim kissed him.

"Partners." She agreed.

Jack gave her one more feverish kiss then walked over to his boxers and put them on.

"Com on love lets go to bed." He said holding out his hand.

Kim connected the puzzle pieces that seemed to fit perfectly together.

"Oh and by the way, I'm falling in love with you too.".

Kim glowed with joy as she pulled back the covers and slipped into her side of the bed.

Jack crawled in next to Kim and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE IN BRANDED PLZ R&R THANKS!


	12. SNEEK Peak

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A SNEEK PEAK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUAL FOR BRANDED FULL CHAPTER UP**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

_CHAPTER 1: INTERRUPTION_

Jack lay motionless in his bed while his arms were still wrapped around Kim's torso. It had been almost a year since he first fell in love with his 'SLAVE' KIM CRAWFORD. Even though they both were madly in love with one another they decided to take things slow. They made-out all the time but it never went further then that even though they both wanted it to. They had that kind of love that just didn't need the sexual aspect.

Kim stirred under Jack's arms to look at the time on his phone laying on the nightstand by his bed.

"OH SHIT!" She softly yelled from fear of being heard.

"Huh?" Jack groaned beside her.

"Jack you slept through breakfast." Kim replied starting to get up, but Jack pulled her back down and into his embrace once more.

"So?" he questioned kissing her temple.

Kim couldn't help but smile at his kind and loving gesture. "So… you have important stuff to do today." She informed him.

"Someone else can do them." He mumbled kissing the crease of the back of her neck.

Kim rolled over in his arms so she was facing him. "And just who is supposed to…" She was cut off by Jack kissing her lips.

"Who care Kimmy. Today I just want to lay in bed with you." Jack smiled kissing her forehead and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"As much as I would love that I'm you're 'SLAVE' and I got stuff to do as well so your parents don't suspect anything." Kim stated resting her head on Jack's for a moment before getting up.

Jack let her leave this time knowing she was right. He rested his head on his hands that was now propped up.

"Why do you still use that word?" he wondered.

"Because Jack that's what I am jack I'm your 'SLAVE'" Kim reminded him.

Jack frowned at her statement but then thought of something. "Well then I order you to get back in this bed." He grinned mischievously and winked.

Kim huffed. "Nice try." She said while pulling on a pair of old ratty jeans.

Jack climbed out of bed strolled over to Kim picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me do…AHH!" she yelped as Jack tossed her roughly/ playfully on the bed.

"Now how should I punish you." He asked hovering above her half dressed body.

"I don't know." Kim stated seductively wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

Their lips just grazed each others where there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jack growled in frustration and reluctantly pulled away and out of Kim's hold to answer the door.

** HOPE I DON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN.**


	13. IMPORTANT BRANDED AN

**HEY THIS IS JUST A QUICK A/N THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF UNCHAINED THE SEQUAL TO THIS IS UP I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR UNCHAINED DON'T HESITATE TO ASK. **


End file.
